maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stheno/Ilayuminite
Art done by the magnificent LightbournePhoenix |organization = Undecided. |health = 4 |health# = 155 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 150 |attack = 3 |attack# = 27 |defense = 3 |defense# = 27 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 22 |effects = |bio = Stheno was the eldest of the Gorgons. She was born in the caverns beneath Mount Olympus, where she and her sister Euryale were both immortal, but the third sister, Medusa, was not. Of the three Gorgons, she was known to be the most independent and ferocious, having killed more men than both of her sisters combined. She was transformed into a Gorgon because of standing with her sister Medusa, who was raped by the sea god Poseidon in the Temple of Athena. Athena was furious with them all, and as a punishment, Medusa was changed into a terrible monster, along with her sisters Stheno and Euryale. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name2 = Nasty Haste |stamina2 = 18% |target2 = One Enemy |damage2 = Mediocre |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 74%/69% |type2 = Melee Unarmed Slashing |effects2 = |name3 = Tail Whip |stamina3 = 19% |target3 = One Enemy |damage3 = Mediocre-good |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 84%/64% |type3 = Melee Unarmed |effects3 = |name4 = Fast and Furious |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds (starts off CD) |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff |effects4 = }} Team-Up Bonuses: * Pro-Precog: Characters for Precognitive Justice. *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes'.' *'Sssslitherly: The Gorgon Sisters * '''Alias-Less: '''Heroes who go by their first and last name. * '''Hellenic: Heroes with Greek Ties. * Ragnarok: Enemies of ancient Gods. * Redheads: 'Heroes with red hair. * '''Savages: ' Heroes that have feral tendencies. * '''Pro-Execution: '''Heroes who agree on killing some of the gods. * '''Deadliest Women Out There: '''Stheno and Gamora. * '''Divine Grudge: Stheno and Valkyrie OR Euryale and Valkyrie OR Medusa and Valkyrie. * Psychic Therapy: Emma Frost and Stheno. *'Bloodlust:' Heroes with attacks that cause bleeding. The Blueprint: ''' Stheno is the strongest gorgon there is. She is the most combat-related gorgon from all the sisters (and that one gorgon titan guy). Stheno is noted for being ferocious and independent from her sisters. I tried to make her like the Juggernaut - A force that increases tremendously in time (although he wasn’t actually like that in the game). At first, I wasn’t sure what to do with The Forceful, and it was the same thing but with Dark Rage, the thing infiltrator Blackheart has, so obviously very strong. I thought that a 96% increase in evasion would have been way too much, and she would dodge almost every ability, from evasion or . I then went with Stheno’s Rage, a boost that can go to infinite. I wasn’t sure what to do with the L9, because I didn’t want some “ult” with a long cooldown. I’m still not sure if this fits her, or if I should give this skill to someone else. Overall, I tried to give support teams another way to win the game, and since they can protect Stheno a lot, she’ll give what’s needed in return - damage. Someone to ramp up until she becomes unstoppable, literally. Was also a Bruiser/Scrapper at the start but I didn’t want 4 passives. '''I might have to rework her, even completely, because something feels off. She's supposed to be independent (of her sisters, at least), but she helps and gets help from supports. Hmm... I would love to hear your thoughts about this! Category:Female Category:Ancient Gods Category:Bruisers Category:Bruiser Category:Non-Marvel Category:Heroes Category:90 CP